pottermorefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Wand Cores
The following description of the powers and properties of the three main wand cores used by Mr Garrick Ollivander are taken from his own notes. Early in my career, as I watched my wandmaker father wrestling with substandard wand core materials such as kelpie hair, I conceived the ambition to discover the finest cores and to work only with those when my time came to take over the family business. This I have done. After much experimentation and research, I concluded that only three substances produce wands of the quality to which I am happy to give the illustrious name of Ollivander: unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. Each of these costly and rare materials has its own distinct properties. The following represents a short summary of my researches into each of the three Supreme Cores. Readers should bear in mind that each wand is the composite of its wood, its core and the experience and nature of its owner; that tendencies of each may counterbalance or outweigh the other; so this can only be a very general overview of an immensely complex subject. Unicorn Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing. Dragon As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Phoenix This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Следущее описание сил и свойств трех основных сердцевин, используемых мистером Гарриком Оливандером, взято из его личных записей. На ранних этапах моей карьеры, когда я видел, как мой отец-изготовитель палочек боролся с нестандартными сердцевинами для палочек, такими, как волос водяного, я поставил себе цель открыть самые лучшие сердцевины и работать только с ними, когда придет мое время продолжить семейный бизнес. И я это сделал. После долгих экспериментов и исследований, я пришел к выводу, что только три субстанции дают в результате палочки того качества, которому я счастлив дать имя прославленного Оливандера: волос единорога, сердечная жила дракона и перо феникса. Каждый из этих дорогих и редких материалов имеет свои индивидуальные свойства и возможности. Следующий текст представляет краткое описание моих исследований относительно каждой из трех Высших Сердцевин. Читатели должны иметь в виду, что каждая палочка это сочетание ее древесины, сердцевины, опыта и природы ее обладателя; эти свойства каждой составляющей, могут уравновешивать друг друга или преобладать одно над другим; поэтому это может быть только общим описанием чрезвычайно сложной и запутанной науки. Единорог Волос единорога дает самую стойкую магию и меньше других подвергается влиянию колебаний и блокировок. Палочки с волосом единорога тяжелее всего переходят к Темным Искусствам. Такие палочки являются самыми преданными из всех и обычно сохраняют сильную привязанность к их владельцу, независимо от того является ее владелец завершенным волшебником или нет (волшебником, получившим свое магическое образование). Небольшим недостатком волоса единорога является то, что они не дают самых мощных палочек (хотя это можно компенсировать деревом, из которого сделана палочка). А так же они склонны к меланхолии при совсем плохом обращении, это означает, что волос может «умереть» и потребуется его заменить. Дракон Как правило, сердечная жила дракона в результате дает палочки наибольшей силы, способные на самые яркие заклинания. Палочки с сердцевиной из жилы дракона имеют тенденцию к более быстрому обучению, нежели палочки с другой сердцевиной. Хотя они могут изменить в верности своему первоначальному хозяину, в том случае, если были у него выиграны, но с нынешним владельцем они всегда имеют сильную связь. Палочки с драконовой сердцевиной, как правило, легче всего склоняются к Темным искусствам. Хотя палочка не будет тянуться к ним по собственной инициативе. К тому же, сердечная жила дракона является самой склонной из трех сердцевин к несчастным случаям, так как она несколько темпераментна. Феникс Самая редкая сердцевина из всех. Перья феникса способны на самую высшую магию, хотя они могут занять больше времени, чем потребуется для сердцевины из единорога или дракона, чтобы обнаружить это. Они являются наиболее инициативными, иногда действуют по своей воле, что является качеством, которое многим волшебникам и ведьмам не нравится. Палочки с пером феникса самые привередливые, когда они попадают к потенциальному хозяину. Все из-за существа, из которого была взята сердцевина, так как фениксы одни из самых независимых и обособленных существ в мире. Такие палочки сложнее всего приручить и персонализировать, и их преданность, как правило, тяжело завоевать. Категория:ФК 5 Категория:Перевод готов